


Elemental Force & Starlight

by tinybluewitch (madandimpossible)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a FireBender and he can light me on fire, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, It's called a trashcan not a Trashcannot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, The Avatar the Last Airbender x Star Wars fic you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madandimpossible/pseuds/tinybluewitch
Summary: Long Ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony. Then, everything changed when General Palpatine murdered The Avatar. The Royal Skywalker family was imprisoned. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could bring peace to the world and bring an end to Palpatine's corruption. But, the Avatar never answered the call and the world soon plunged into chaos and war.Fifteen years have passed, the Fire Nation is ruled by the heartless Emperor Snoke, successor to Emperor Palpatine.  In the heat of Jakku, a small village in the Earthbending Kingdom, an orphaned waterbender named Rey and her foster brother, Poe, journey into the abandoned mines and discover a secret beneath the caverns.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Elemental Force & Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, let me say the following. This fic is not a carbon copy of Avatar. That show is perfection & I could never re-create it. This story is a chance for me to explore the lovely world of Avatar with my beloved Star Wars characters. It is Explicit. So, it’ll be different from a children’s show; romance will develop, blood will be spilled, and there will be tears. I won't get super-graphic with the violence, at least not overly-so, but i'll give warnings on each chapter regardless.
> 
> I straight up made a timeline to & had to do some tweaking to get the canon-ages to fit. Everyone in this fic is AN ADULT/their canon age around the time of TROS. Rey is 21/Poe is 34/Finn is 25/Ben is 31.

** YEAR 75 AA **

Rey moved her hand back and forth over the bowl of water, watching it ripple and shift from her movements, as her forehead dapples with sweat. The unforgiving sun beat down on her as she waited for Poe to return from the market. She huffed another sigh. Her wrist twisted and the water halfheartedly moved up and then splashed back down into the bowl.

It was difficult to learn to waterbend when she lived _here_. The village of Jakku was tucked next to an impressive canyon, but their soil was tough, and their air torrid. ‘ _Very little grows in the village of Jakku’_ That was a common saying to the few travelers who might pass through.

If Poe could be believed, Jakku used to have more merchants and travelers, but that began to fall away as Emperor Palpatine expanded his reach across the Four Nations. Most of the Earthbenders in the village left when the army called its banners. Now, all that remained, were the women, children, and elderly. Rey would’ve gone too if she had been old enough.

Even when Rey became of age a few years ago - her wizened caretaker demanded that she stay. After all, the little ones in Maz’s care (mostly war orphans), would not survive without Poe and Rey’s help. At least, that’s what Maz had said at the time. Her lips shifted into a grimace as she wiggled her fingers and tried once more. Rey could feel the push and pull of the water and she took a deep breath. She had to focus.

She closed her eyes. She felt the water tremble as she lifted her hand, her fingertips pointed downward, and slowly… _slowly_ …the water followed her gentle nudging.

A girlish shriek rang out in the yard and Rey’s concentration snapped like a thin wire. The water splashed back down into the bowl and splattered against her knees. Rey’s eyes sought the sound and found her adoptive brother stepping into their yard, his arms circled around a weaved basket, with a group of four women trailing behind him.

Maz stepped out from their clay-baked homestead. Her large spectacles magnified her brown eyes and her white hair fluffed out behind her ears like two clouds.

“I hope you got everything.” She said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Of course.” Poe answered with his white, wide smile. The girls trailing behind him _swooned_. Rey rolled her eyes and stood from her crisscrossed position on the dirt. Maz held aside the woven tarp that was their entry and Rey followed Poe inside. Their home was decorated with colorful rugs on the floor and walls that were the home of many childhood drawings. Poe lifted the basket onto the table and began to sort the items within – flour, fruits (which he tossed one to Rey). She caught it midair and Maz narrowed her speckled gaze at them.

“ _What_ have I said about throwing food?”

Rey bit into the fruit and shrugged, the juice dripping down her chin.

“That it builds character?” Poe guessed, heaving the large bag of flour into the cupboard. Maz shook her head. Rey munched on the fruit until she got to the pit. She rolled it between her palms before tossing it out the open window when Maz wasn’t looking.

“Rey, get your bag.” She said, her ever-perceptive eyes flicking over on her adopted daughter, “I’ve been told that the Plutt’s need help at their farm.”

“I’m going with her.”

“You don’t need to, Poe.” Rey bristled, “I’m an adult.”

Poe rested his hand on one of the butterfly swords he kept on his waist. Rey recalled that he had saved nearly two years’ worth of allowance to purchase them. “Plutt’s is nearly at the border.”

“I’ll bring my staff.” She said before heading to the bedrooms, but catching Poe shouting behind her – “That I _trained_ you to use!”

Rey made a point not to look at the tally-marks she had hidden behind the dresser in her shared room. Something about knowing she’d need to make another mark in the wall tonight made her throat tighten. She slung her bag over her shoulders and grabbed her staff from where it was resting in the corner. Rey lifted her waterskin to her ear and shook it. The water sloshed about and she attached it to her belt. It wasn’t much. She’d need to find a way to refill soon. _Who does Poe think he is?_ She thought, biting the inside of her cheek as she rejoined her caretaker and adopted brother, _I’m not a child. I can handle myself._

“Poe’s going with you, child.” Maz said without looking up from the flour she was kneading.

Rey threw her hands up in defeat – “Fine.”

The walk to Unkar Plutt’s was quiet. The squat, pig-faced farmer lived just on the edge of their village. Most people didn’t like him. He charged entirely too high for his produce and always haggled. Rey had gotten into her fair share of fights as a child with his children. They were all snotty, mean-spirited brats. That much she and Poe could agree on.

“Well, if isn’t the useless bender and her useless brother!” Zuul, Plutt’s oldest child called out when he saw the two approach. Plutt’s children had all grown up to be just as rotten as their father.

“Keep it up and we won’t help you.” Poe said, casting a quick glance to Rey. She exhaled sharply through her nose.

“Let’s get this over with.” Rey whispered to Poe. The sooner they were away from Plutt and his awful children – the better. Her boots sank into the soft soil as they journeyed up to where Plutt was sitting in the shade, smoking some sweet-smelling herb that wafted around his face in opalescent plumes.

“Hello Rey.” He smiled a yellow smile, “Hello Boe.”

“It’s Poe.” He corrected with a tension to his shoulders.

“What do you need, Plutt?”

“The mines near here, my boys went searching in them—” Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that stupid idea. The mines were a deathtrap. Without any Earthbenders – then the odds of saving someone after a mine collapse was slim to none. “And they believe they heard rushing water. I figured you could use your little magic fingers to see if it’s true.”

Rey was tempted to decline. But, the lack of water in her waterskin convinced her otherwise. _Besides, if it turns out he’s right and there is water in those mines. It would be easier to practice with that rather than relying on puddles._

“Fine, we’ll check it out.” Rey waved her hand, “But, you have to pay us. It’s dangerous.”

Plutt scoffed, “I’ll give you two cabbages.”

“Two?!” Poe and Rey replied at the same time, incredulous.

“Three.” Plutt lifted his hand, “Final offer. If you won’t take it, I’ll just go tell someone else about it. Maybe they’ll get desperate and start digging…” He smiled as if enjoying his own private joke, “Would be a shame if they dug too deep, wouldn’t it? Would be a shame if someone without your kind of skills wound up getting hurt…”

Beside her, Poe clenched his fists.

“Kriff.” Rey rubbed her forehead, “Whatever. Three cabbages. C’mon Poe.”

Once they were out of earshot, Poe let it be known how much he despised Unkar Plutt with very colorful and descriptive language. Despite herself, Rey found her lips quirking into a smile.

“Do you think the village forced him to live so far away because he literally _smells_ rotten?” Poe asked, wiping his sweat-glistened face with the loose scarf around his neck.

She wrinkled her nose, “Probably.”

They stood at the mouth of the abandoned mineshaft.

“You sure about this?” He looked over at Rey. There was an unspoken agreement between them. Born from schoolyard fights and Poe training her to use her staff – that no matter what they were up against, if there was a chance to walk away, they could. No judgement. No teasing. It was about survival, not stupidity.

“It’s worth a look.” Rey grabbed a lantern from the wall, “It’s still got oil in it.”

The pair walked into the mineshaft with their shadows elongated and flickering on the walls. It smelled of stale air and dry earth. Rey strained her ears to hear any rushing water like Plutt described. While Poe used a piece of chalk to mark their way. Their boots kicked loose rocks and the deeper they journeyed, the cooler the air became and the closer the walls seemed. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ Rey thought, her brows pinching together. _If anything does happen, then Poe and I are trapped. Even if I can locate the water – I don’t know if I can’t bend it. I’ve never bent that much water before._

Rey swallowed down her doubts and kept moving.

Just when it seemed all was lost – they both heard it: the sound of water falling. Rey and Poe locked eyes, wide grins splitting their faces, and they tried to follow the noise. It grew and grew until it was roaring in their ears and the pathway suddenly opened to a large cavern.

Dark stalagmites clung to the ceiling as water poured in from above their heads. They stood in the entryway of this cavern, behind the waterfall, and Rey extended her hands to it. 

“Kriff.” Rey whispered as the water droplets blessed her face. “I’ve never seen this much water in my entire life…” Her voice was rich with wonder. She could feel it now. She could feel humming around her. As if it were alive and a part of her. She did not try to bend. For now, she simply allowed herself to hold her hands out, let her palms collect it, and cherish this wonderful, rare moment. Her eyes drifted closed, the cool water spraying her face and clinging to her eyelashes.

A memory swam to the surface of her mind. A woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. She touched Rey’s buns – the three-bun style Rey _always_ wore – and she smiled. The details of her face were hazy, but Rey _knew_ in her heart who this woman was. Her mother. The taste of salt touched her lips.

“Rey!”

Her eyes popped open to see Poe leaning over the ledge and pointing.

Perturbed to be pulled from her memory, but recognizing the alarm in Poe’s voice – Rey peered around the waterfall, “What?”

There was a glowing crystal at the base where the water collected.

“What is that?”

Rey grasped the slick, rocky wall for what little support it could offer and narrowed her eyes, “Poe…” She blinked a few times as her mind tried to piece together what she was seeing inside the glowing facets of the stone. There was a curve, something dark, and her heart lodged inside her throat.

“Poe, someone’s in there!”

Rey didn’t think twice. She took a step back and launched herself forward, arms out, with Poe screaming her name behind her. She splashed into the water and gasped for air, her arms waving wildly, as she struggled to keep herself afloat. The water filled her nose and mouth and she sputtered once more, kicking hard to propel herself to the crystal. Her body moved on instinct. She was a child of the desert – she did not know how to swim.

And as that thought crossed her mind panic began to swell. Her muscles burned as she kicked and furiously flapped her arms to no avail. It felt like she was getting no closer to the crystal. Yet, she continued to try. This close – she could see that she was right. There was a person inside. _They could be dead._ Her head dunked under water once more.

As she broke free once more, she coughed up water, “Poe!”

She did not know if her brother heard her. She thought of the water rushing around her and tried to focus, to bend it _away_ from her, to give herself space to reach the crystal. But Rey could not focus. Her body and mind were in full panic. The water swelled as another splash hit and she could hear Poe calling her name again –

The water sucked up into her nostrils and hit the back of her throat, another cough, and another flail of her limbs, “Help!”

Another push and she could tell she was closer to the crystal now. She felt her fingers ghost across something slick and warm and then the eerie green glow of the crystal suddenly brightened. The air pushed out with the crystal at the center and the waves crashed into Rey.

She felt Poe’s arm grapple behind her, “I got you, I got you!”

The crystal illuminated with intensity until Rey and Poe were forced to look away. A crack ran down the middle and the crystal shattered into nothingness. The energy surrounding it continued to whirl and shine until it slowly faded and sitting in a meditation pose was a man with dark skin and light blue arrow tattooed on his forehead. Rey and Poe stared in awe as the man floated downward and the water inside the cavern gradually pulled away, as if it were drawn by its very own moon. Rey and Poe were gently moved aside, nudged by unknown winds, and settled safely on the rocky landing around this underground lake.

The man’s eyes opened, glowed with his tattoo, and he unfolded his body and his feet touched the soil. The glow inside the cavern, around him, withered away. The man turned and looked them--

Poe clutched Rey a little tighter to him. Rey knew he’d run if this spelled trouble.

“Have either of you seen Chewie?” The man spoke, his voice a deep timbre.

“W-what?” Poe let Rey go, hands going to his weapons, “What the hells a ‘ _Chewie’_?”

The man tilted his head, regarding them both with confusion, “He’s my flying Wookie.”

“Your _What_?!” Rey reached behind her head for her staff as the shock of almost-drowning wore off.

But Poe dropped his hands away from his butterfly swords, something like reverence and hope sparking inside his eyes, “Wait – I recognize those markings.”

The man looked at his hands, where two blue tattooed arrows rested, “These? Oh, yeah, I got them when I cam—”

“Came of age in the Northern Air Tribes.” Poe finished for him – still with that slack jawed expression on his face.

Rey furrowed her brow and tightened her grip around her staff, her feet planting against the wet earth, “Poe?” She yelled to him as if that would snap him from his stupor. It helped. He looked over his shoulder at the woman who he watched over since she was four years old. He watched as she scrunched her nose and bared her teeth.

He lifted his hand, “Rey, it’s okay. Trust me.” He turned back to the mysterious, tattooed stranger, “I’m Poe. This is my sister, Rey. Who are you?”

“Finn!” He said. He was dressed in clothes that Rey had never seen before. They were orange and red and yellow. She didn’t recognize them which meant that _whoever_ this Finn person was – she couldn’t trust him. He was a tattooed person trapped in a crystal. For all she knew, she just put an evil curse on herself and Poe.

“Finn.” Poe repeated with a soft smile, “We haven’t seen any flying Wookies.” He swallowed, “Not for years, I’m afraid.”

Finn shook his head as if he simply didn’t believe that answer. “Nah, I’m sure Chewie is around here.” He reached into the pocket of his loose-fitting pants. He procured a small, white curved instrument. Rey looked at Poe, but he was no help. He just kept staring at Finn with that open, dreamy look on his face. Finn blew into the small flute and Rey heard nothing.

Then, she felt the ground beneath her tremble. Small pebbles bounced as the sound reverberated inside the cavern. Another second passed before an upheaval of water shot out and splashed them. Rey coughed, swiping her nose with the back of her hand, and this time – it was her jaws turn to drop.

“Told you.” Finn said with smugness in his voice. Floating above them – a good three feet above the water – was a flying _Wookie_. Wookies did **not** fly. They only could if they were born on the sacred mountain of Kashyyyk. And not one had been born there since…well, not since the Skywalker family’s rule. This one’s fur was shaggy, with tones brown and bronze. A silver colored saddle was strapped to the Wookie’s back. The animal yawned revealing its sharp teeth and then flew over to the ground and settled beside Finn.

“Hey buddy!” Finn grinned and patted the creature’s black nose. Rey watched in bewilderment as Finn talked to the creature and laughed and ran his fingers through his fur.

“Poe…”

“Yeah?”

“They fly now?”

Poe managed a small chuckle, “They fly now.”

X

A shirtless fair skinned man slammed his foot against the deck of a warship and flames shot out from the landed soul of his foot. His jaw and shoulders were tense as he lifted his fists, grounded himself, and launched two succinct, sharp punches into the air. A burst of fire shot out with each punch.

“Come on, nephew.” Luke said with a gentle smile, “Take a break. Have some tea. One cup is good for your health.”

“No.” Ben replied tersely, then remembering his manners, added – “Thank you.” His leg arched outwards as he performed a roundhouse kick with flames trailing behind him.

A foot soldier joined the two generals on the bow, “My lord, we’re approaching the shore near Earth Kingdom unclaimed territory. Do you wish us to dock?”

Ben sighed, his breath hot and steaming, and he lifted his hand to end the duel momentarily. The smell of charcoal in the air from the chimney of their ship and the fine mist of saltwater tousled his dark hair and kissed his pale face. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to land and allow his men to replenish their supplies. The hunt for the Avatar would continue whether they were on land or in the ocean. And so far, the past thirteen years have proven fruitless.

“What is the nearest settlement to the shore?”

“Uh.” The solider shifted his weight, his black armor clanking, “That would be the village of Jakku.”

“Very well.” Ben nodded, “We’ll resupply in Jakku and keep heading toward the Northern Water Tribes.”

The solider saluted and left once Ben gave the nod of dismissal.

Luke scratched his gray beard, “Jakku, huh? That’s pretty much nowhere.”

“We’ve **_never_** been there.” Ben said. He felt his anger begin to rise at the idea that his uncle might challenge him on this decision. That he might undermine his authority and direct the crew elsewhere. Technically speaking, his uncle ranked above him. Not that it really mattered anymore. Emperor Snoke did not formally consider Luke to be one of his generals. _But_ , if one were to get technical, Luke was once a general. Ben had never been anything.

He was just a firebender who wasn’t powerful enough to save his family. A cold douse of shame smothered the anger building within.

“You’re right.” Luke blew away the steam from his tea, “We should check every corner of the Earth for the avatar. Wouldn’t that be something if the Avatar was hiding in the middle of nowhere?” He chuckled at himself and then took a sip of his tea.

At the thought of his skills, Ben clenched his fists, “if you don’t mind - I’m going to finish my training.”

“Go easy on them, kid!” Luke laughed at his nephew, “Otherwise, they won’t want to play cards with me this evening!”

X

Maz steeped her bony, knobby fingers before her face and stared at Finn. Then, looked at Poe. The back at Finn. Then at Rey, who had finished her second plate of dinner. Then to Finn once more.

“You’re the Avatar?” Maz finally said, slowly, as if she were tasting the words in her mouth for the first time.

Finn nodded, “I am.” He swallowed, looking at the faces of this family, “But, it’s complicated.”

Maz raised her eyebrows and motioned for him to continue.

“Well, I was just a kid when I got stuck in that mineshaft.”

Rey scowled at him, “That’s not possible” She snapped, “You’re definitely not a kid.”

“Definitely not.” Poe muttered quietly beside her.

“I know!” Finn laughed, “It’s crazy.”

“How about you tell us what happened?”

Finn pursed his lips and planted his palms on his knees, “Well, I was ten…”

He was from the Air Tribe – specifically the Northern Air Tribe. They were also known as the Mountain Air Tribe since their temple was on the highest point of the mountain and could only be accessed by airbenders. Finn was traveling with his mentor. The journey was meant to last six to eight years. Then, they’d return to the Mountain and be rewarded with their tattoos.

But Finn had been granted his tattoos early. They explained that since he was the Avatar, he would need to begin his training in the other elements, and they felt it would be fitting that he carry his Airbending mark.

However, while in Jakku, Finn had climbed into the mineshaft to try and assist the workers. He was small enough to maneuver in places that grown men could not. They had gotten stuck and Finn used his air-bending skills to help push the others free – but place was unstable. Finn doesn’t remember how it happened, but the mine shaft collapsed once more and shoved him down into the lower caverns – burying him alive.

He recalled a white light, a man’s voice, and then when opened his eyes once more – “That’s when I saw you two!” He nodded at Rey and Poe.

“Interesting.” Maz rubbed her chin, “And you have no memory beyond the light?”

Finn shook his head.

“Curious.”

Rey stole a glance over to her foster mother, then to Poe, “ _What_? You both believe him!?”

“Can you airbend?” Maz asked and Finn lit up. He took three metallic balls from his pocket.

“Sure!” He swirled his hands above each other and their eyes widened as the balls spun rapidly in the air between Finn’s hands. He smiled at the trio.

Rey’s lips parted and her voice came out in a whisper - “He’s is the Avatar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so....how ya'll feeling? What did you think? :) PLEASE TELL ME I'VE WANTED 2 WRITE THIS FOR MONTHS AND I FINALLY DID IT!!! 
> 
> Also I love Star Wars/ATLA combined fan art (I've seen some on insta and tiktok) so if you find any - like please feel free to SHOW ME!!! I love that stuff. (also, no beta, mistakes are mine lol). Oh, and, just so we are clear - Finn is an adult & has an adult brain, like, it's magic? ok? It's the Force & the Force said he got to grow up still.


End file.
